


【gallaghercest】Take me away

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Summary: 96年的私奔梗
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【gallaghercest】Take me away

当一切失去它原本的意义，生活就会开始变得艰辛。

Liam最近的状态越来越差，团队所有人都能感受到。

他在排练的时候跟我吵架，在录制现场突然不肯唱歌，在颁奖典礼上踢倒话筒。所以当他突然说要取消美国剩下的巡演而给出的理由是回伦敦买房子的时候，所有人都大吃一惊，除了我。

乐队经纪人焦头烂额来找我，希望我能去和Liam谈谈，我想了想没有拒绝，卸下背上的吉他去休息室找Liam。

说实话，我对Liam的罢演与其说是不怎么惊讶，倒不如说是松了一口气――起码还没到朝主持人头顶倒啤酒或者开车出门撞飞记者的程度。

休息室里只有他一个人在忙着收拾行李，很显然这里除了我没几个人敢接近焦躁状态下的Oasis主唱。

“呃……我来看看你怎么样。”

“别拿你的一长串屁话烦我，赶紧走。”

“哦，随你，反正也不是我自己想来的。”

Liam顿了顿，头也不回继续道：“那你去告诉他们，我必须立刻回伦敦，我的房子被卖掉了我得回去买房子，这是最重要的事你懂吗，去他妈的演唱会！”

他一边说着一边拿起一件T恤胡乱塞进背包里，却没留意衣角卡住了背包拉链，失去耐心的Liam蛮力一扯竟直接把拉链头扯了下来。

“真操蛋！”他顿时像只泄气的皮球，抱着背包坐在了地上，企图压下怒火把拉链装好。

其实他如果只是为了回伦敦买一栋房子，他可以什么都不带就立刻回家，根本不用坐在休息室的地上修理一个装着旧T恤的背包，我们可他妈是全世界最红的摇滚乐队。

我知道他需要的不是房子，起码不全是。

于是我走到他身旁也坐了下来，拍拍他肩膀说：“嗨兄弟，你还好吗？”

“当然。”他依旧低着头与拉链较劲，“我只是不能，我不能一边演出一边操心房子的事，我们在美国都有些这么多歌迷，回到伦敦却只能住酒店？这太可笑了。”

Liam的手或许是因为刚才用力过猛，有点轻微颤抖，以至于他怎么都安不好那该死的拉链。

我伸手拿过他的背包，花了不到半分钟就让拉链重新工作，Liam却沉默着没有接过去。

我当然明白房子对于Liam来说意味着什么，也明白他现在所承受的焦虑和恐慌。成名所带来的不仅仅是狂热歌迷和丰厚收入，还有无孔不入的闪光灯以及水蛭般恼人的媒体，生活变得透明化，所有细节都会被无限放大，Liam的弦快要绷到极限了。

“其实你不必亲自回伦敦找房子，这种事一天两天也办不好，况且你为什么不交给你助理去做呢？”我轻咳一声尽量表现出不经意的样子，“如果回国后你没地方去，你可以住我家……想住多久都可以。”

Liam闻言有点惊讶，他侧过脸看了我一会，道：“真的吗？那我能把你家客厅那副丑画换成我的写真吗？”

“那我保证会对准你屁股把你踢出去。”

Liam白了我一眼，气氛倒也缓和下来，他嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你这个混蛋根本就是想让我回去继续演出。”

还不等我回答，他抬手揉了两把自己前额的碎发又蔫了吧唧低头叹了口气，仿佛自言自语般说道：“哥，我不想唱歌了。”

从小到大都很少看见这样的Liam，我心里也不太舒服，憋了半天把戏谑的话吞了回去，一本正经道：“嗯，我知道。”

“我不是说永远不想唱歌，只是最近一段时间，今天明天，可能还有后天。”

“刚好我最近也他妈不想弹吉他了。”不知怎么我就冒出了这句话，“我们一起逃走吧？”

Liam再次扭过脸来看我，毛茸茸的眉毛皱在一起，看上去完全困惑了。

我几乎就是在这时下了决定，冲着他轻快地打了个响指：“去收拾些必需品，把房子的事交给你助理，然后买后天的机票回伦敦，我一会来给你具体地址。”

“什么地址？为什么是后天？”

“别说废话了，到时候你就知道了。”

Liam撇撇嘴不再讲话，倒是莫名有点期待起来了，神情像极了他小学一年级第一次参加学校组织课外活动的时候。

我心里觉得有些好笑，拍拍他肩膀站了起来，出门去给朋友打电话。

当天下午我跟经纪人商量好了取消演出的事，联系好朋友家一处郊区小木屋的地址交给Liam，让他坐明天的飞机到伦敦后先回家，甩开记者后再去这个地址，我会提前到那里安排好一切等他。

Liam冲我眨眨眼睛，说了一句“cool”后并没有多问，捏着写了地址的纸片就离开了。

团队其他人都松了一口气，演出取消就取消吧，好歹Liam终于平静了下来。他们深知如果事态继续发展下去，很快会演变成暴力事件，我们俩兄弟在别人面前大打出手甚至算不上罕见的事了。

其实我对自己这次的表现也有点意外，不仅没有被Liam差劲的态度惹恼反而陪着他胡闹。

不过这个问题在我再次见到Liam的时候就被完全抛之脑后了。第三天的下午，Liam开着车慢悠悠的到达目的地时，我已经在路口等他了。

朋友的木屋在一个距离伦敦市区五十公里远的郊区，座落在离公路不远的小树林里，听说往树林深处走还能看见一片小池塘。

Liam依旧穿着他那身黑色的夹克，背着一个背包下了车，四处张望着道：“哇，你是怎么找到这种鬼地方的？”

我揽过他肩膀带他进屋，告诉他这是朋友家的房子，我们可以在这里玩两天，没有人会找到我们。

Liam在装修别致的屋子里东看看西瞧瞧，觉得这儿虽然方圆十里连个便利店都没有，但还是很酷，尤其是在听说树林里有池塘后更兴奋了，放下背包就拉着我要去看看。

我说你这二十来岁的大男人怎么真跟小学生春游一样幼稚，他也懒得反驳，推着我就出了门。

他在路边随手捡了根树枝，一路上东敲西打的不安生，时不时还会跳起来拍打树叶。我插着兜跟在后面走，看着他棕色的短发在脖子后面摇摇摆摆的样子，突然感觉自己的决定无比正确。

Liam就应该这个样子才对。

小池塘并不难找，九月份的气温带着些初秋的寒意，有不少枯黄的树叶漂在水面上，倒也别有一番意境。

Liam很快在池塘边的草堆上坐了下来，静静地望了一会水面，又随手捡起两片石头打了个水漂，而后枕着手臂懒洋洋地躺了下来。

我挨着他也躺下来，视线与他一同望向被树林分割成小块的天空，开始担心会不会有鸟粪滴在我脸上。

Liam不知道在想什么，另一只手伸进自己衣服下摆挠了挠肚皮，哼起了不成调小曲。

我也就伴随着他吹起口哨，吹破音的时候像在放屁，把他逗的哈哈大笑。

Liam朝我侧过身来，我知道他在看我，我的余光甚至看见他睫毛的一张一合，但我依旧平躺着没瞅他，依旧吹着口哨。

他把手伸进我衣服下摆挠了两把我的肚皮，有点痒，我的口哨差点又破音。

于是他的手开始肆无忌惮地在我身上游走起来，先是在胸口胡乱抓了两把，又摩挲了一会我肋骨的形状，最后在抓住我裤裆的时候一并咬住了我的嘴巴。

我没有推搡他而是安静地接受了接个吻，这的确也不算什么，我们可是连在镜头都亲过嘴巴。

接完吻后他抬头想看我反应，我故意装作很平静，还重新吹起了口哨。

Liam赌气地在我身上又捏了一把，重新躺会去打起了盹。

初秋的气温很怡人，即使在露天的地方睡觉也不会冷，但我还是有点担心他来到这第一天就感冒，就把自己外套脱下来盖在他身上，坐在旁边朝水面丢小石子等他醒来。

Liam这一觉也就睡了半个多小时，整个人却精神了不少，刚睡醒了还冲着我咧嘴笑，傻里傻气地跟前两天到处挑事的他判若两人。

天色开始变暗了，我们顺着来时的路返回，路上Liam问我这附近有没有牧场，他明天想去放羊。我笑了两声说明天开车带他找找，或许他也可以学那样Paul McCartney那张封面一样跟羊拍张照。

Liam想了想说如果有猪也可以，那他就学John Lennon去按着猪拍。

当天色彻底暗下来后，房屋外面只有虫鸣，这是在我们伦敦的公寓里感受不到的氛围，有点像回到了小时候。

我们刚刚做完爱，Liam全身赤裸着斜靠在床头抽烟，手指在自己肚脐周围一圈圈打转，我躺在边上昏昏欲睡。

“你有没有闻到雨的味道？”Liam突然发问，然后就光着屁股跑到窗户边张望。

“刚才好像下雨了？你有听到吗？”

“没有。”我枕着胳膊慵懒地回到他：“你刚才叫那么大声，谁能听见下没下雨。”

Liam抓起手边的靠垫砸向我，在窗台上把烟掐灭后又跑回床边问道：“这里太他妈棒了，我们能在这儿待几天？”

我算了算日子，道：“你愿意的话可以在这里过生日。”

Liam眼睛撇向别处算了算，惊喜地喊道：“一个礼拜？我们他妈的可以在这里待整整一个礼拜？”

我看他欢呼雀跃的样子不由得觉得好笑。Liam跪在床前低头亲了亲我的胸膛，不知道是为了表达感谢还是讨好我，总之我很受用。

然后他又光着屁股跑到窗边去抽烟了。

我躺在床上半梦半醒地想，这才应该是Liam的样子。他可以冲着讨厌的人说脏话，把不喜欢做的事丢进垃圾桶里，对着摄影机拌各种鬼脸。

他非常喜欢我，这我当然知道。他可以毫无保留地表达他的爱意，看向我的眼神直白又热烈，即使在全场的歌迷面前也可以亲吻他的哥哥。

虽然他有时候也是真的讨厌我，但对于Liam来说，这两种感情并不冲突。

这正是我羡慕他的地方，也是我喜欢他的地方。

所以我希望我的弟弟永远不要变，不要变成我的样子，也不要变成其他人的样子。

至少我还能忍受他之前不要变。

至少不要在今天。

（完）


End file.
